Adorable tormento
by Arizona G
Summary: SuperCorp Au. un corto diferente cada capítulo. No secuencia.
1. Chapter 1

Renuncia nada aquí me pertenece.

Lena y Kara tienen una pequeña charla. Pura miel, abstenerse diabético. Porque en tus ojos veo mi futuro. Porque en tu sonrisa veo mi presente. Porque estábamos destinadas a encontrarnos. Porque mi lugar está en tus brazos. Porque eres mi amor y yo soy el tuyo.

* * *

—¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos? — le pregunte observando la entrada de ese local que cambió nuestras vidas.

Ella resoplo. —¿Cómo olvidarlo? Casi muero por tu culpa — Me reprochó molesta al recordarlo.

Hago una mueca ante su exageración. —Eres tan Exagerada —le digo rodando los ojos.

Me mira ofendida. —Exagerada? —me grita. — Casi me pasaste el carro encima y yo soy la exagerada!

Tan predecible. —Lo que dije dramática. —suspiro dramáticamente. —Pero no me vas a negar que gracias a ese error nos conocimos. —le recuerdo.

—Si bueno, todavía me pregunto porque tuve que venir a trabajar ese día —dice apesadumbrada y no puedo evitar golpearla juguetona.

—Serás idiota. —le reprochó ofendida. —un día aceptarás que fue el mejor día de tu vida. —digo segura.

Revira los ojos. —El día que llueva dinero cariño

—Ese no sería un problema... —digo con suficiencia.

Voltea a mirarme incrédula.

—Jodete Lena. —Dice saliendo del coche molesta y es que si algo le ha molestado siempre, son las personas presuntuosas.

—Prefiero joderte a ti cariño —le guiño saliendo detrás de ella.

Exasperada alza los brazos al cielo, como pidiendo paciencia. —Dios! Eres tan grosera y se supone que la de clase eres tú —bufa molesta.

Sin poder contenerme comienzo a reír, es tan divertido hacerla enfadar. —Sabes que bromeó linda

Ella niega frustrada. —Realmente no creo que estés bromeando, se que tienes dinero hasta para regalar pero sabes lo que pienso de esa actitud tan arrogante, tan creída, tan... agh! Eres una mocosa fastidiosa!

No me molesto pues se que no lo dice en serio.

 _Algún tiempo atrás._

 _Kara fumaba un cigarrillo fuera del bar en el que trabajaba, era una de esas noches pesadas, donde el lugar se encontraba a reventar debido a la genial idea de su jefe, "nótese el sarcasmo" de incluir la tan famosa "barra libre" para los clientes y el infierno para los barman como ella._

 _En eso un auto de lujo freno de golpe MUY cerca de ella, y por auto reflejo salto hacía atrás maldiciendo al conductor entre dientes._

 _Molesta observó el auto a la espera del idiota que casi la mata, dispuesta a decirle unas cuantas palabras._

 _Una a una dos blancas y largas piernas fueron bajando del automóvil, seguidas de un cuerpo perfecto enfundado en un vestido azul con un hermoso y brillante cabello largo y negro, pero lo más sorprendente fueron unos penetrantes ojos verdes que quitaron a Kara el aliento._

 _La rubia trago saliva cuanto más se acercaba la mujer a ella. Más sin embargo cuando la morena estuvo lo suficiente cerca de ella no pudo evitar decir._

 _—Ten cuidado la próxima vez princesa, casi me pasas encima_

 _La morena se detuvo de golpe._

 _—Me iba a disculpar hasta que me has llamado princesa —le dijo con la voz más jodidamente sensual que la rubia hubiera escuchado nunca, a pesar de su tono frío._

 _—¡No es lo que eres?, Mirá nadamás como vistes, las zapatillas que usas valen quizás lo que yo gano en un año y no hablemos de ese vestido que grita "MARCA" por donde lo veas._

 _—No sabes nada de mi —Reclama la morena indignada. —Te crees con el derecho de juzgarme por mi ropa o auto sin conocerme. El que tenga dinero y tú no, no te da derecho a juzgarme._

 _—Al mi parecer siempre has tenido todo_

 _—¿Tu que sabes? Si tengo lo que tengo es porque he trabajado para tenerlo. La gente como tú tienden a creer que por qué una tiene dinero nunca ha sufrido. Pero hola! El dinero no lo es todo... —dijo cerrando la boca a la rubia y sin más se marchó con una sensación extraña en el pecho que no supo, o quizás no quiso identificar._

 _—La gente como yo?... Qué carajos quiso decir "con la gente como yo"? —exclamo molesta tirando el cigarrillo al piso._

 _Minutos más tarde._

 _Lena regresaba a encontrarse con sus amigos cuando un empujón la hizo a un lado, haciéndola chocar de frente contra algo suave, más bien alguien, tirando su copa en el proceso._

 _—Lo siento...—se excuso avergonzada al notar donde se había agarrado para evitar la caída. —En verdad lo siento — dijo apartando sus manos de los pechos suaves que tenía al frente. Qué vergüenza! Se reprendía mentalmente sin levantar la mirada._

 _—Empiezo a estar harta de estas formas de encontrarnos, primero casi me atropellas y ahora me manoseas —espeto la rubia, llamando así la atención de la morena que levantó la mirada de golpe. — tu si que no tienes límites. Si tanto deseabas llamar mi atención con acercarte bastaba, no tenías que hacer todo esto —dijo señalando su ropa mojada._

 _Sus ojos quedaron anclados, azul contra verde. Ambos ardiendo con intensidad._

 _—Por favor! como si yo quisiera algo contigo —exclama ofendida — Eres tan engreída ._

 _Kara la miro ofendida también. —Acaso no fue premeditado_

 _—Claro que no! Eres una lamentable casualidad. Ya me disculpé —dijo exasperada. Quien se creía esa rubia tonta que era ella? Lena Luthor no necesitaba de patéticas excusas para ligar! Ella tenía a quien quisiera, cuando quisiera y punto!_

 _—Joder mi blusa favorita! —Exclama Kara sacando a Lena de sus pensamientos. —Lo que faltaba para rematar mi noche. —dijo entre dientes mirando el desastre que era su blusa y parte de su pantalón._

 _Lena exhaló pesadamente observando el desastre. —Yo te pago la lavandería o la ropa. Después de todo es culpa mía este desastre._

 _Eso pareció molestar aún más a la rubia que furiosa exclamó. —Tú actitud y el creer que todo se arregla con dinero es mi problema ahora mismo._

 _Lena bufo indignada. — Y resulta que tú prejuicio es el mío en este momento. No estoy tratando de presumir o insultarte, ya me disculpé y dado que no aceptas mi disculpa estoy tratando de reparar mi error. —dijo cansada, indignada, molesta, ya no sabia ni que sentía. Con esa chica todo lo que decía estaba mal._

 _—Tienes una rara forma de expresar tus disculpas princesa_

 _—Y tú no sabes aceptarlas amiga. Juzgas mucho sin conocer y tienes muy mal genio... Y deja de decirme princesa, que tenga dinero no me hace una pija niña de papá._

 _—Te diré como quiera y no soy tu amiga._

 _—Claramente —dio media vuelta y siguió su camino a la mesa de sus amigos. La verdad es que la rubia estaba para comérsela, pero perdió todo con sus prejuicios y su arrogancia._

 _Kara la observó marcharse con una sonrisa. Era la primera chica en mucho tiempo que le daba pelea. Sinceramente la morena estaba buenísima y en el fondo deseaba volver a encontrarla. —Muero por besar esos labios rojos —susurra para si, sin perder a la chica de vista._

 _Y ese fue el inicio de su adorado tormento._


	2. Chapter 2

—Cómo se dieron cuenta que estaban enamoradas? —Pregunto Alex curiosa a la pareja de tórtolas de que no dejaban de hacerce cariños.

Ambas chicas se miraron cariñosamente.

—Me di cuenta cuando todos los días esperaba verla cruzar mi puerta —comenzó Lena tomando la mano de Kara. — ansiaba esos momentos que pasaba a su lado porque con ella podía ser yo sin reservas, porque con su forma desinteresada me hacía querer conocerla mas

—Yo me di cuenta cuando al despertarme era en ella lo primero en que pensaba —Continuo Kara dando un apretón cariñoso a la mano de Lena. — Cuando un solo mensaje de ella lograba sacarme una sonrisa, aún y cuando se tratara de un "buenos días"

Sin poder contenerse Lena dió un suave beso en los labios a Kara. — También me di cuenta cuando por más cansada que estuviera no podía parar de escucharla

Kara se sonrojó al recordar las pláticas interminables que mantenían en las noches, en las que algunas veces a Lena se le cerraban los ojos o bostezaba y aún así nunca la cortaba. —Me di cuenta cuando verla era la mejor parte de mi día y aún lo sigue siendo

Lena sonrió enamorada. —Cuando hacerla feliz se volvió mi meta

En ese momento Alex se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta.

—Supe que la amaba cuando el solo pensar en ella hacía mejor un mal día— le dijo Kara besándole la mejilla.

—Supe que la amaba cuando hice sus lágrimas mías, porque me dolía verla herida —continuo Lena sintiendo unas punzadas en el pecho al recordar esas contadas ocasiones en las que su rubia había roto en llanto frente a ella y la impotencia que la embargó.

Kara dejo otro pequeño beso está ves la mano de Lena. —Supe que la amaba cuando hice míos sus conflictos sin siquiera notar el peso. —Siguió Kara levantando su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Lena con infinito amor.

—Supe que la amaba cuando su mundo se volvió mi mundo.

—Supe que la amaba por la forma en que su mirada me reconfortaba... Me envolvía —dijo mirando esos ojos verdes que tanto le transmitían con una sola mirada.

—Supe que la amaba cuando me hizo vivir, cuando abrió a mis ojos una nueva perspectiva de la vida. Entonces comprendí que todo ese tiempo yo solo sobreviví, que en verdad comencé a vivir cuando la conocí.

—Supe que la amaba cuando ella se volvió mi fortaleza, cuando hizo de su fuerza la mía

—Supe que la amaba por su forma de ver la vida, su carisma, su amabilidad, su sencillez. Ella veía, ve el mundo de una manera tan pura, tan diferente a todos en este mundo tan superficial

—Joder chicas tengo que conseguirme una novia —dijo Alex emocionada.

Las tres comenzaron a reír


	3. Lo que me haces sentir

Renuncia: nada de esto me pertenece.

Lo sé, lo sé. Van a decir está loca no termina sus historias y ya está publicando algo nuevo.

No tengo excusas, mi inspiración expiró. Y luego de releer las historias en progreso me di cuenta que en un intento de seguirlas las forcé hasta el punto de perder el ritmo de la trama y no quiero seguir haciendo eso.

Pd: esto no está bateado.

* * *

La chica de los ojos verdes

El como una chica como ella se fijo en alguien como yo es un misterio hasta para mí.

xXx

—Tengo miedo. —confieso bajando la mirada.

Lena me observa preocupada a la ves que me acaricia la mano en un gesto reconfortante. —Miedo a que amor

—Tengo miedo que un día dejes de quererme, que una mañana te despiertes y te preguntes que haces con alguien como yo. —Le confieso mi más grande temor. Y la verdad es que nunca entenderé como logré llamar su atención, ella puede tener a quién quiera y sin embargo se conforma conmigo.

Nunca imaginé tener en mi vida a alguien tan hermosa, gentil, amorosa e inteligente como Lana y sin embargo aqui estamos las dos juntas a días de cumplir un año y todavía sigo temiendo despertar de este hermoso sueño.

Su mirada se suaviza. —Eso nunca va a pasar princesa

La observó insegura. —Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo —dice solemnemente. —Y no sé a qué te refieres con a alguien como tú, porque para mí tú eres única, especial. Eres tan cariñosa, eres perfecta para mí.

Sin poder evitarlo mi rostro se cubre de ese sonrojó tan adorado por Lena. —Es solo que tú eres tan hermosa amor, tan inteligente, tan perfecta, tan segura de ti misma que me pregunto que viste en mi. —Le digo enamorada. —No tiene lógica

—El amor no tiene lógica princesa y yo vi tu corazón, ví la sonrisa más pura, ví el cariño desinteresado. Ví a una chica que entregaba todo sin esperar nada a cambio, amable, bonita, inteligente... Encontré en ti alguien que me quiere por quién soy y no por lo que tengo. Tú me enseñaste que el amor existe, mi mundo no estuvo completo hasta que te conocí, si creyera en el destino diría que estabas destinada para mí, pero sobre todo te amo por la forma tan especial que tienes de amarme, de demostrarle cuanto te interesas por mi.

—Lo mismo paso conmigo, llegaste a cambiar mi vida. Nunca imaginé que el día que te conocí sería el inicio de algo tan maravilloso.. desde ese día has hecho de mi vida un 14 de febrero diario.

—Y solo es el principio cariño aún tenemos mucho por vivir juntas

Eso me dió una idea. Siempre hay algo que he querido preguntarle a Lena personales vergüenza no lo he hecho. Quizás esté sea el momento. —Como casarnos por ejemplo? Crees que un día lo hagamos?

—Por supuesto es mi sueño desde que te conocí

—Y niños... —pregunto temerosa pues realmente conozco lo que piensa Lena de los niños.

—Mmm.. niños? —me pregunta dudosa. —No sé.. quizás... Mm.. Niños...? —pregunta haciendo una mueca.

Siento mi corazón romperse un poco. —Lena!

La morena se ríe. —Bromeo amor, claro que sí. Quiero todo contigo.

—Dios te amo! Me asustaste tonta —le regaño golpeando su brazo y ella ríe. Qué hermosa es— desde que te conocí contigo todo ha sido más que perfecto, me diste seguridad, apoyo, cariño, me diste fuerza. Me hiciste tú prioridad y yo te prometo que tú eres la mía. Cómo puedo agradecerte todo lo que me das?

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es amarme cariño

—Ya lo hago bebé, ya lo hago

* * *

No sé si esto se considera una historia pero he visto que algunas publican pequeños cortos como este y dije porque no?

No las aburro más.

Nos leemos.


	4. Chapter 4

—Qué mierda Lena? —grito James iracundo al ver la posición comprometedora en la que se encontraba su novia con su mejor amiga.

Lena se separó de Kara y sonrojada contesto.— Me resbale y caí... en su vagina— bromeó.

La rubia negó avergonzada y ocultó una pequeña sonrisa.

James bufó —Y que hacían las dos desnudas?

Ambas féminas rodaron los ojos. —Era una broma James, creo que es obvio lo que sucede. Ahora lárgate de aquí.

El moreno las miro indignado. —No puedes hacerme esto Lena, exijo una explicación.

—Eres malo en la cama —dijo despectiva, estaba tan molesta con el por creerse con el derecho de exigirle algo a ella que en ese momento no le importo lastimarlo. —ahora puedes marcharte por favor? Por si no lo notaste estábamos bastante ocupadas. —Lo despacho con desprecio

Kara suspiro pesadamente, tanto tiempo esperando está noche y en un segundo había sido arruinada. —Basta amor. —susurro tomando la mano de Lena, su novia solía ser una cretina arrogante cuando se sentía amenazada o a ella. — hacerte el ofendido no te queda James, los tres en esta habitación sabemos la razón por la cuál salias con Lena, tú solo querías ascender profesionalmente y nosotras necesitábamos una distracción para los medios. Cada uno a obtenido lo que deseaba

—Que carajo dices Kara? Yo amo a Lena!—levanto la voz iracundo.

—Me amas tanto que me estás robando dinero—dijo petulante la pelinegra, dejando a James extremadamente pálido.

—Que...Como...Quien te dijo esa mentira Lena—exclamo nervioso una vez se recuperó de la sorpresa.

Su teatrito callendo como a pedazos.

Lena río sarcástica. —Realmente creías que no lo iba a notar? Nada pasa en mi empresa sin que yo lo sepa. No insultes mi inteligencia, James. Si me has robado es porque yo te dejé hacerlo, tengo prueba de cada desfalco que has hecho y si tienes un poquito de vergüenza te irás sin una palabra más. La farsa se termina en este momento.

—Y asegúrate de no volver acercarte a mi novia —demando Kara posesiva. —realmente no quieres verme enojada

James las miro indignado, sabía que dijera lo que dijera solo se hundiria más. Salio de la habitación humillado.

Las chicas suspiraron pesadamente.

—Crees que intenté hacer algo contra nosotras? —pregunto Kara preocupada.

Lena se movió para abrazarla. —Quiero ver que lo intente bebé... —pobre del idiota si intentaba hacer algo contra ellas, una Luthor y una Super enojadas...

* * *

Solo quiero decir que realmente estoy intentando continuar mis historias, pero el trabajo, la inspiración y mi vida personal no se están equilibrando como quisiera.

Igualmente gracias a quienes siguen agregando a favoritos, follows, tanto de historia como de autor y a quienes se toman su tiempo para comentar.

Gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nada pertenece, ya quisiera yo tener a Katie mcgrath**

 **Hoy toca uno sad :( sin editar**

* * *

—No sé de qué estás tan asustada, pero un día me dejarás besarte —declara con seguridad.

Muerdo mi labio y la observó insegura.

—No quiero que me vuelvas a lastimar —reconozco temerosa.

—No lo haré —promete mirándome fijamente.

—Eso dijiste la primera vez Lena y ya vez...

Me mira dolida. —Kara se que te hize daño pero he cambiado, ya no soy la misma de antes. —

Ojalá pudiera creerte.

—Tengo miedo de confiar en ti. —revelo. — De no ser tu primera opción de nuevo y que me vuelvas a dejar

—Eso no va a pasar —asegura llevando su mano al corazón. —"Tu eres todo lo que quiero, todo lo que necesitó"

Me estremeció escucharla decir de nuevo esas palabras. Y el saber que incluso entonces esos no fue suficiente.

Una lágrima involuntaria corrió por mi ojo derecho. —Lo siento Lena, no puedo confiar en ti

—Kara por favor, yo te amo —rogo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

Me alejo de ella suavemente.

Soy gelatina en sus manos.

—Lena rompiste mi corazón, ¿cómo se supone que debo confiar en ti otra vez sabiendo que puedes dar la vuelta y romperlo como lo hiciste la última vez? Sabiendo que incluso entonces el amor no fue suficiente? — digo con la voz rota —No puedo...

Lena me mira con los ojos rojos a causa del llanto contenido.

—No me voy a rendir Kara, voy hacer que vuelvas a confiar en mí. —Anuncia. — Te haré volver amarme. Borraré cada recuerdo amargo y me encargaré de cada día demostraste cuanto te amo, sanaré ese corazón que un día yo misma rompí

—Eso espero Lena. Eso espero.


	6. Chapter 6

Todos deberíamos tener un lugar al cual escapar cuando nos sentimos sobrepasados...

Un lugar al cual huir cuando necesitamos silencio, distancia y porque no? Consuelo.

Para algunos puede ser un lugar abierto, para otros un rincón oscuro en una habitación.

Para unos otros la distancia es lo mejor, entonces es cuando se marchan sin mirar atrás.

Algunas veces quisiera tener la voluntad de ser así, de marcharme tan lejos como pueda llegar y no regresar.

Evitar todas las responsabilidades y alejarme de todos los problemas, pero sobre todo de "ellos" y del peso de su apellido. De la oscuridad que rodea la sola mención de sus nombres que a donde quiera que vaya me perseguirá...

Y entonces esta ella.

Ella quien a sido mi consuelo por años.

Ella quien es mi fuerza.

Para mí, ella lo es todo y hacia quien siempre quiero escapar.

Ella quien es mi lugar especial... Mi guarida... Mi escape, Kara es mi hogar.

Ella es ese lugar a donde siempre quiero escapar.

Envolverme en sus brazos.

En su aroma.

En su calor.

Para mí, es ella lo es todo.

Mi rubia bonita.

Mi corazón.

* * *

Otro cortito, quienes han leído "momentos" o "idilio" saben que estos pequeños relatos no tienen secuencia y no pueden considerarse one-shot o historias como tal.

Son solo algunas ideas que no van a ningún lado y que normalmente quedan en el olvido, pues la mayoría las consideramos "basura"

Y siendo sincera yo tengo mucha "basura" archiva por ahí.

1/3


	7. Chapter 7

—No me olvides—suplico con lágrimas bañando sus mejillas.

Mi pecho se apretó dolorosamente, odiaba ser la causante de sus lágrimas.

—Como hacerlo? Eres parte de mí —Susurre aferrada a su cuerpo oliendo por última vez su perfume.

"Quédate" quise rogar, pero tenía las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

Solo me quedé observando cómo se alejaba de mi.

Este era el adiós.

Xxxx

—Noo... Lena no me dejes!... —gritaba a la vez que se removía furiosamente en la cama. —Por favor bonita... —lloraba desesperada.

—Kara? Kara cariño despierta. Estás teniendo una pesadilla. —La llamo Lena moviendola suavemente.

Kara se levantó sobresaltada.

—Lena! —grito incorporándose de golpe, golpeando a Lena en el proceso.

—Auch. —exclamaron al unisono, llevando sus manos a sus frentes. —Eso dolió

—Lo siento cariño. —se disculpo Kara abrazando a Lena con fuerza. —No te fuiste... Estás aquí... —susurro repartiendo besos por todo su rostro.

—A donde podría irme Kara —le cuestionó la morena confundida.

—No lo sé... Yo soñe que te marchabas y no podía hacer nada para detenerte y todo era culpa mía —gimoteo apretando su agarré. —Nunca me dejes. —suplico asustada ante la sola idea de perderla.

Lena la miró enternecida.

—Nunca lo haré gorda, eres mi vida. —prometió mirándola fijamente. —Te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario. Nunca me voy a separar de ti y si tengo que irme, siempre te llevaré conmigo

—Te amo —susurro la rubia juntando sus frentes totalmente enamorada de su morena.

—Yo también. —respondió la morena amando el brillo que adquirieron los ojos de su amada rubia. — Siempre...

oh my good tenía la parte del sueño de este desde el (27/10/15) ? obviamente sin personajes. Pero creo que no quedó tan mal.

* * *

2/3

Otro cortito, quienes han leído "momentos" o "idilio" saben que estos pequeños relatos no tienen secuencia y no pueden considerarse one-shot o historias como tal.

Son solo algunas ideas que no van a ningún lado y que normalmente quedan en el olvido, pues la mayoría las consideramos "basura"

Y siendo sincera yo tengo mucha "basura" archiva por ahí.


	8. Chapter 8

—Esto es totalmente tu culpa. —susurro juguetona sobre mis labios.

La mire ofendida.

—Yo no tengo la culpa que estés jodidamente caliente cariño —replique en mi defensa.

Sonrió arrogante, mirándome con esos penetrantes ojos verdes que son mi perdición.

—Contigo... Pff siempre bebé—reconoció recorriendome con la mirada.

Estaba por lanzarme a besar esos apetitosos labios rojos cuando una voz me detuvo.

—Basta chicas, no empiezen otra vez —interrumpió fastidiada mi hermana. —No quiero tener otro trauma hoy —exclamo asqueada.

La mire mal, pues sabía que solo lo hacía avergonzar a mi chica.

—Lo siento Alex —murmuro avergonzada mi novia.

—No te preocupes amor, Alex está siendo exagerada —le tranquilize. — Eso le pasa por no tocar— le dije malintencionada. —pero me vengare.

Alex me miró divertida. —jajaja sigue soñando —se burló.

—Ya verás Alex, ya verás

Sabrás lo que es coito interrumpido. Me prometo.

Lo siento por Maggy

* * *

3/3 actualización triple

Otro cortito, quienes han leído "momentos" o "idilio" saben que estos pequeños relatos no tienen secuencia y no pueden considerarse one-shot o historias como tal.

Son solo algunas ideas que no van a ningún lado y que normalmente quedan en el olvido, pues la mayoría las consideramos "basura"

Y siendo sincera yo tengo mucha "basura" archiva por ahí.


End file.
